The Alternate
by JodithGrace
Summary: This is a Round Robin Fanfic based on The Replacement..I will credit each author in the Chapter
1. By JodithGrace

The Alternate 

The Alternate 

He opened his eyes, and hastily shut them again. Something was most definitely wrong. An overwhelming stench surrounded him, and he felt as if he were lying on the cold hard ground, instead of his comfortable feather bed. His head ached and his mind felt fuzzy, as though in a dream. He opened one eye cautiously. Directly in front of him lay a red cylinder of some sort of metal. A roundish opening at one end leaked a brownish fluid, which was attracting a steady stream of ants. There were words, inscribed on the cylinder in an elaborate script. He focused on the sideways words…Coca-Cola. The words were meaningless to him. He shut his eyes again. Try to think. Attack the problem logically. Was this a dream? It didn't feel like a dream...the ground was definitely hard and cold; the smell was all too real. Had he lost his memory? He had read of such things happening in Father's medical books.

Ah, Father's books, well that was a good start. He decided to start with the basics. Name? William Atherton. Middle name? Charles. Age? 23 on last birthday which was...February the… twelfth! Yes. So far so good. Occupation? This was a little more difficult, but ah yes...Clerk in Uncle Charles's bookshoppe…."The Mighty Pen." 

He felt his headache recede slightly and opened his eyes again to look for more clues as to his mysterious situation. Next to the cylinder, he saw a slightly crushed oblong carton of brightly painted cardboard. An advertisement of some sort. The carton was labeled "Hamburger Helper." Well, thought William, this was a bit more useful. At least he recognized the word "helper." I could use one now...He thought with a certain rueful humour. Was Hamburger a proper name? He had once had a German professor named Hamburger back at school. Though why he would lend his name to such a gaudy enterprise as that carton, William had no idea.

He stared at the cylinder and the carton. He appeared to be surrounded by rubbish...Banana peels, a pile of unmistakable coffee grounds, sacks made of some white non-porous material. He sat up, with some effort. The sky above him was bright and sunny, and felt extremely warm for …May. Let's get to the hard bit, William thought. What is the last thing I remember? This is where things got very hazy. He rubbed his eyes and tried to concentrate. There had been a party. Ah yes. Cecily's brother had come home from abroad and she had thrown a soiree for him. Cecily. Beautiful Cecily.

Suddenly the memories came back all at once, flooding William with pain and humiliation. The horrid way Cecily's brother and his chums had treated him...mocking his poetry, calling him names. And he, making a total ass of himself, proffering his love for Cecily only to have her say… William leapt up. It was all too clear to him now. That woman in the barn, where he had slunk after his disgrace at the party. She must have had friends waiting in the stalls...ruffians! They must have drugged him somehow and robbed him and left him here in a trash heap as some sort of a foul prank! He looked around but all was fuzzy and indistinct. My spectacles! What have they done with them?

He searched his pockets, but suddenly realized that he was not wearing his own clothing. Instead of his best grey suit, which he had donned for the soiree, he appeared to be wearing tight black trousers of some coarse fabric, a black shirt and a long black leather coat. High steel-toed workman's boots clad his feet. The clothing reeked of tobacco, a foul habit. Whoever had owned these clothes, was undoubtedly a very low sort of person, though he rather liked the feel of the black leather coat. With one last hope of finding his spectacles, William felt the top of his head. His longish hair, rather fine and curly had been cut off, and slicked back with some sort of grease. In the name of God...What had happened to him?

William looked around as best he could. There was trash everywhere...tons of it. There were places like this outside London, he knew, perhaps he wasn't too far from home. What he needed was a constable. Someone to whom he could make a report and who would help him get back to his proper life. "Hello? Hello?" He called out, but he could make out no other people in this vast wasteland of refuse.

The sun was very hot, not at all typical London weather. Suddenly, as he neared the edge of the rubbish piles, he thought he saw a figure, a man, rummaging through the trash. William squinted...The man appeared to be wearing a very brightly coloured shirt and loose trousers. He looked like an islander of some sort. Perhaps, I have been transported to an island, William thought...an island of trash. "You there, good sir," he called out as loudly as he could.

Xander had gone back to the dump this morning to look for an end table he had caught a glimpse of yesterday in their search for the Toth demon. If he was ever going to move to a decent place he needed furniture and this table had looked perfectly good, just needing a little TLC. But where exactly had the fight taken place? Which pile of crap exactly? As he turned a corner he saw Spike standing near a mound of trash. There was something odd about seeing him there, but Xander couldn't quite put his finger on it. Spike had been there for the great demon battle, had in fact been zapped by the Demon's magic wand thing, but had run off instantly, so they couldn't even ask him if he had been hurt. Not that a little electric shock would hurt a vampire anyway. My God! Xander suddenly realized why it had seemed strange to see Spike standing there in the morning sun. He was just about to call out when Spike saw him, "You there, good sir!"

"Good sir?" thought Xander. Of all the names that Spike had called him over the years, THAT was one for the books! "Spike! Get out of the sun! Are you crazy?"

He ran to Spike, who was just standing there looking somewhat dazed. "What's happening? Why aren't you spontaneously combusting?" 

William looked at this strange young man who was shouting at him...some nonsense about spikes and combustion. At least he seemed to speak English, of a sort. He suddenly felt very weak and dizzy, and realized that he hadn't eaten since yesterday luncheon. "Please sir, I have been assailed by ruffians, and they have stolen my money and clothing and left me for dead in this trash heap. Could you please summon a member of the constabulary?"

"What...Who? Uh, Spike could you please speak English? Or at least the kind of English that normal people can understand? "

William opened his mouth to answer, but instead fainted right at Xander's feet. Oh My God, thought Xander...I knew this sun wasn't good for him, though why he isn't actually a pile of dust, I have no idea. Of course, a pile of dust would be a lot easier to lift. He dragged Spike into the shade of a tree. He put his hand on Spike's forehead. Strange...it was as warm as his hand. Well, it was pretty hot outside. He thought he saw the flicker of a pulse at the vampire's neck. To be sure, he reached for Spike's wrist. Incredible...he could feel the blood racing through Spike's veins. He put his hand over Spike's mouth...sure enough he could feel warm breath. Spike was alive...a human! The Toth demon must have zapped him back to life. Jeez...No wonder he fainted! Xander couldn't wait to tell Giles...not to mention Buffy and the whole gang! It was a damn miracle. **************************************************************************** 

He opened his eyes. Good...it was almost sunset. Spike sat up in bed and looked around. The crypt's tiny windows leaked late afternoon sunlight. But that would soon fade and he could get out. He flexed his muscles. God, he felt bloody great this evening! What ever that demon had been packing in that magic wand of his was flaming terrific! That little jolt had filled him with a power that he could still feel. He looked down at Harmony sleeping beside him. Lazy twit. Well, I did keep her pretty busy last night. He smirked. Well at least she wouldn't be bitching and moaning about him not paying her enough attention lately. He smacked her hard on the rump and jumped out of bed. It was too soon to go out, but Spike was restless, and full of excess energy. 

He looked around the crypt. His eye fell on the table laden with Harmony's unicorn collection. Bloody, tacky, sentimental crap! Why did he let her clutter up his home with such garbage? And her idiotic Jumble puzzles that she did in pencil because she was too stupid to do them in ink. Everything about Harmony irked him this evening. He was still naked, but that didn't bother him. He pulled over a large crate, which he had brought back from the dump a few days before, and started throwing unicorns into it. China, porcelain, glass, he threw them in willy nilly, enjoying the crashing sound they made. Harmony sat up at the noise. Still half asleep, she saw what Spike was doing.

"Spike! Nooo!" she screamed and jumped up, grabbing her robe. "Those are MY unicorns...I've been collecting them for, like, months!"

"Shut up, you stupid bint!" Spike continued to toss the unicorns into the bin.

Harmony whined, "Spike...what's gotten into you? Why are you being so mean?"

"Didn't seem to bother you last night, pet." Spike picked up the newspapers with the puzzles and threw them into the bin after the unicorns. Harmony started to smile, thinking about what a tiger Spike had been last night. And she had been worried that he didn't like her anymore. Suddenly she remembered that he had just destroyed her collection. She burst into tears. "Spike, baby...it's bad enough that we have to live in a cemetery in this disgusting old tomb. I was just trying to make the place a little more...attractive." She was working up a good head of steam now. "It's not like you ever took me to Paris or any of the other things you promised. W just keep staying here in stupid Sunnydale where everybody hates us and the Slayer kicks your ass whenever she wants to!"

At the mention of the Slayer, Spike bent down and picked up a pencil that had dropped to the floor. He studied it as though he had never seen one before. He turned to Harmony and said mildly. "Harmony, shut up. That's the last time I'm telling you."

"But Spike...it is so not fair. We could go anywhere, but you just want to stay here because of the Slayer."

Spike walked up to Harmony. He lifted her chin and looked her in the eye. "I told you to shut up." He rammed the pencil into her heart. Harmony gave him one anguished look and dissolved into a pile of dust on the floor. Spike shook his head, "Nothing worse than a whiny woman." 

Spike took out a dustpan and broom, and swept up Harmony and dumped her in the bin with the unicorn debris. For good measure he ripped down the frilly curtains she had hung over the tiny windows, and gathered her clothing and dumped it in the bin also. Her jewelry he could sell, though knowing Harmony, she had probably been too stupid to steal anything valuable. With his crypt finally the way he wanted it, Spike put on his clothing and lifted the heavy bin easily. He would drop it off at the dump on his way into town. He was ready for the evening.

Out on the streets of Sunnydale it was early evening. People were rushing home before full darkness fell. Brainless humans, thinking they were safe in the twilight. Spike gnashed his teeth with frustration. Recently he had almost become resigned to having that sodding government chip in his head, but tonight he raged at the injustice. Well, he could still scare people into handing over some cash. It was better than nothing. And he was starving...and that disgusting butcher's blood cost money. A middle-aged woman was hurrying down the street toward the alley where Spike was hiding. She was clutching a large bag of groceries. Perfect. She looked at her watch anxiously; dinner would be late if she didn't hurry. In full vamp face and with a tremendous growl, black coat flapping behind him, Spike swooped down in front of the woman. 

Unexpectedly, she was quick to react. Hurling the bag of groceries at Spike, she slipped past him with surprising dexterity and ran like hell down the street. Spike ran after her, though he knew it was a mistake...even grabbing her would bring the excruciating pain. But his blood lust was raging, and he couldn't help himself. He caught the woman easily and flinched, waiting for the tearing pain, but it didn't come. He pulled the woman to him, and recklessly sank his fangs into her neck, still no pain, no bloody freaking pain at all! He drank deep…fresh living blood for the first time in almost a year! Holy bloody hell, he was cured! That demon with the magic wand had cured him! Spike laughed with glee, tossing the woman aside like a rag doll. Holy Flaming shit...watch out Sunnydale and the Slayer… the Big Bad Spike is back!! 


	2. By Swirlyhead

Buffy opened her eyes, biting down on her lip. "There!" 

Giles gave her an admiring glance. He whispered to her under his breath. "Well done…that was very impressive." 

The door to the training room swung open with an enormous gust of wind. The Slayer put out her hands in alarm, but it was too late. The complicated house of cards fell to the floor, covering the table in hearts and diamonds. "Oh…Xander, that took me all day…what's wrong with him?" 

Watcher and Slayer stared at the unconscious figure of Spike lying on the floor. Xander pointed excitedly. "He…I…I…found him, in the sun…and there was no dust…and he was speaking funny…and he was breathing…and…" 

Buffy had crossed over to Spike's side, and cautiously put her hand on his chest. Her eyes widened and she turned to the others. "He's got a heartbeat!"

Xander rolled his eyes. "Well, duh. That's exactly what I said…" 

Giles rubbed his forehead, and watched bemusedly as the two younger people propped Spike up against the door. "He's alive? Where did you find him?" 

"In the dumpster. He was just lying there, and…woah, think he's coming around." 

Spike's eyes were open, and Buffy couldn't place the emotion she saw there. It was strange on that face… Then she had it. He was scared. William's eyes fluttered open. He seemed to be in some sort of room, filled with strange weapons and even a scarecrow…there were other people with him. Immediately he scrambled backwards against the door. One was the gawking youth he'd met before he…fainted…another was an older man, who seemed to be laughing, and the third…the third… She was at once familiar and strange. Her face was like the sun, her hair like spun gold. With an angel's eyes and grace, she made his heart lift in his breast. She was infinitely more beautiful than Cecily could ever have been…this one shone from inside. Pure and true, with an inner light that blinded his sight… "Spike? Why are you staring at me like that? Do you remember me? Xander? Anything?"

"Surely, my lady, I would never have forgotten one such as yourself… and if I had, then I am a fool indeed." 

Buffy exchanged a slightly amused look with the others. "Um…Spike…it's me, Buffy."

"Ahhh, Buffy. Buffy…such a beautiful name…more attractive by far than Cecily…"

"Okay, do you have sun stroke? Look, all I want to know is how you became human. Was it that demon last night? With the ray thingy?"

William shook his head sadly. This divine creature of light and loveliness must be simple. He spoke gently. "You are mistaken. There are no such things as demons, and it would be better to not speak of them…should the Father John hear of such blasphemy…"

The mention of the priest suddenly reminded him of home. And the fact that he wasn't at home. And that all these people spoke with foreign accents, and had apparently concealed him in an underground room filled with weapons… "Arrrgh! You are foreign strangers! Please do not torture me, kind sirs! I know nothing of anything! I am but a poor simple clerk, who would never hurt anyone…please, think of my mother…"

He ashamedly felt a single tear roll down his face. These people would surely torture him…he had heard that the Spanish in particular were merciless with prisoners. Images of his family filled his mind… how he would never see them again…and how worthless his entire life had been. Nobody ever chose him…no-one had ever loved him…and now he was going too die. Buffy thought that if he eyes widened any more they'd shoot right out of her head. Spike was crying? He was so scared...she noticed the way his hands were shaking, his legs weak… "Don't worry Spi…William."

He sniffed, and frowned. "How did you know my name?"

Understanding began to dawn on Buffy. "Umm…we…we're here to help you…" 

"Help me to do what, if I may be so bold to ask?"

"Help you to improve your clerk…diploma."

His mouth struggled with the unusual word. "Dip..pler..ma?"

Buffy nodded enthusiastically. "Right!"

She grabbed the other two by the arms, and led them into the corner, while William repeated the word over and over again. "Look, I think I know what's happened. Spike has somehow been turned into a human by that big demon thing…and he's got his soul back. Angel said that to start with he didn't remember all the people he'd killed properly…so all we have to do is sit back and wait for the guilt to kick in."

She leaned back, a smug smile on her face. Giles raised an eyebrow. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

She nodded. "You must remember, Buffy, that William will be very different to Spike. However much you… hated…Spike, please try not to take it out on William."

The Slayer pouted. "I won't."

Spike screamed into the night. "I. Am. Back!"

The blood stained his mouth crimson, and he paused before wiping it off with the back of his hand. It just felt so bloody delicious…thick and warm, liquid and slippery…he rubbed it around in puddles on the floor, and smiled at the patterns. Stumbling backwards, he tripped over something. "What the..."

The body was still there. For some reason, it made him feel uneasy to know that it was there. That it was dead, and he had caused it. Probably because the Slayer would kill him. The Slayer. That was the next stop. Oh, the Slayer was in for it now. Stupid little Slayer, always making fun, always laughing at him… thought she was so great…well, Little Miss I've Got a Crappy Name was in for a shock… Wait. This was…wrong. He frowned, and spoke under his breath. "Wasn't I supposed…to feel something else about her?"

Spike shrugged, and as a last thought, stood on the head of the dead person. Its skull shattered with a satisfying crack. Grey matter slid out on to the cold street like vital jelly. It mingled with the dirt and the dust of former years. Spike felt like all his dirt and dust had been washed away. Everything was so much clearer. It was as though the fog which had descended on his mind ever since he'd come to Sunnydale had suddenly lifted. It was like old times. All he lived for was the kill. There was no grey, only black and white. He grinned, and lit a cigarette. "0h yeah. I'm back."

Buffy felt like screaming. She hissed. "Giles! Why do I have to be in charge of him?"

"Because for some reason he's human. Maybe the demon needs him in a spell, or for some ritual…at any rate, he's vulnerable. And I want him under your protection. Now go. Let us work."

"What am I meant to do? Take him for ice cream?"

William looked scared again. "I scream?"

She shook her head in exasperation. "No. But you will in a minute if you don't shut up."

Buffy glared at her Watcher. "Goodbye."

She started towards the door. William quickly scurried over and blocked her way. Buffy threw her hands above her head, and got ready to yell. Then she saw that he'd opened the door for her and was holding it back politely, looking at her expectantly. The angry expression left her face, and a puzzled one replaced it. At least this new Spike had manners. "After you, my lady."

"Um…thank you."

"The pleasure is indeed mine."

The door swung shut behind them, and Xander sat down heavily. "That was surreal."

Giles nodded. "Very." 

"Miss Buffy?"

"Yeah...and it's just Buffy. Okay?" 

"Miss…I mean, Buffy…may I be so brash as to ask you to try and help me find some other…articles of clothing? It's just that these are not mine, and I…"

Buffy was smiling.

"What is it?"

"You…you always wear that outfit."

"I'm sure I've never worn it before in my life!"

"Sorry...forgot about the amnesia. Well…I can't really imagine you wearing anything else."

"I certainly wouldn't like to wear clothes of a similar fashion to your young man."

"Okay, one, he is not my young man. Second…no-one wears clothes like Xander. I think we'll just leave you like that."

"Could we at least try to repair the damage done to my hair?"

At this the Slayer snorted. Changing his clothes was one thing, but dye over Spike's trademark bleached hair? He'd look completely different. "I don't know…what colour is it normally?"

"The colour? I meant the greasiness...what about the colour?"

With a start she realised that he probably hadn't seen his reflection for over a century. "Spike...I mean, William? I don't know if you're going to remember how long it's been since you looked in a mirror.."

"I looked in one just last night, at the party…"

"Well, look again." She produced a small hand compact from a pretty pink shoulder bag. William still found it hard to take in all of the vibrant colours used so freely in this place. He accepted the small mirror, and looked into it. What he saw and thought disturbed him. At first the image was a blur of meaningless colour. Then he brought it closer, and his vision cleared. It was the same feeling he got whenever he saw the radiant Buffy…familiar and yet strange…it was his own face of course. Same angular cheekbones, same lips and nose. Yet this face was handsome. This face had lips that seemed to mold easily into a flirtatious smirk, eyes of a brighter blue that held passion in their depths…the hair. His hair was short and almost white…it was the hair of a dangerous man. And it disturbed him that it seemed to suit his face. There was a scar. He felt it cautiously, scared again. And it wasn't a recent scar…no, it had been embedded in his skin years before…he could almost remember… William bit his lip hard in frustration. "Why can't I remember?"

Buffy again felt a twinge of sorrow for him as he looked into her eyes, obviously deeply affected by the reflection in the mirror. Then she remembered. She remembered how he'd fought with her before, how he'd killed two Slayers, how he'd kill her in a heartbeat if he could. And she smiled again, coldly. "You'll remember soon enough, William. And then…you'll wish you could forget."

***** 


	3. By Celticair aka Vixen

"So, he's like human now? Like walking in the sunlight, breathing, with a heart beat human?" 

Willow sat on Giles' sofa playing gin rummy with Xander. Buffy nodded from the chair she sat in across the room and continued looking at the really ugly etchings in one of the occultism books, some monsters just had no sense of fashion. 

"That's just weird."

"Tell me about it," The slayer replied, "Plus, he's not acting like himself. He's like scared of everything. I had to convince him that the automatic doors at the cafe we had dinner at were not evil. Not to mention every time he saw a car!" 

Maybe she was being too hard on him. This wasn't Spike after all; it was William. Just an alarmed book clerk from the nineteenth century stuck in her world. "At least he decided to do something about his hair and clothes." 

Giles had been kind enough to lend him one of his old librarian tweed outfits.

"And he's polite now," Xander shuddered, with a laugh he continued, "He kept calling me 'good sir', so obviously something has to have effected his brain."

He shuffled through the playing cards in his hand trying to find a good combination that would beat Willow's hand.

"Maybe it's like a Spike clone or something," thought the red head as she put down a full house combination of cards.

"Oh, yeah, just what we need," Buffy grimaced and rolled her eyes, "Lots of Spike clones running around."

The bathroom door opened down the hall and out emerged a transformed William. He walked over to the gaping trio of friends. With a slight bow of his head he asked, "Do I look all right, Buffy?"

"Not bad," Buffy answered taking in all the changes. He was wearing a tweed suit and his hair was washed free of harsh hair products. It hung damply around his forehead. "Went from Billy Idol to Young Republicans... but it kinda works."

"Woah!" Xander said. It was kind of deja vu-ish but he couldn't figure out why. It was like something wacky that only happened in dreams.

Willow smiled kindly, "You clean up nicely." William blushed, not used to so much attention. "Thank you, Miss."

He suddenly realized he had not seen this one before. "Willow. I'm Willow."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Willow."

Buffy caught herself staring at William. Without all his bad vampire traits he was kind of cute? She shook her head and put the occult book back on the shelf. More like he was a wuss. But still, there was the whole 'the bloody' added to his human name. William the Bloody. Her brow wrinkled, how had he gotten that moniker anyway? Was there a part of his human past that was dark? Someday she would make him tell her, but for now, "Ready to go guys?"

"Yeah," Willow agreed.

They were headed back to the magic shop, after hours, to try to find out what demon had caused Spike's change. "I can't wait to see Giles' new shipment of Jukeli orbs."

Xander looked at her strangely. "What, can I help it if I don't have my priorities right?"

Willow grinned at her friends, "I am a witch after all. Besides, I don't think this new alteration is that bad. As long as the demon doesn't come back we get a new good guy Scooby member." 

With a worried face she turned to the slayer, "You don't think it's coming back, do you?"

Buffy sighed, "Most likely it will."

"I don't very much believe in demons, nasty thoughts like those are best kept in the minds of madmen, but if it will assist in recovering some of my memories we must do the proper research,"

William held the door for the two ladies as they exited Giles' apartment. "I have the deepest desire to find the reason behind this strange occurrence."

Later, at the magic shop the Scooby Gang had assembled and was going through a stack of books trying to find the demon who they had seen at the city dump. It was late and their efforts were slowly dwindling. Anya leaned against her boyfriend and closed her eyes.

"All the words are swimming on the page like fish trying to mate." She complained. Why did she ever join this ridiculous club anyway? Oh, yeah, she thought with a smile, Xander. He could make anything worthwhile. Xander finished looking through the last pages of the last book he was going to look through that night and closed it. Not funny looking demons even resembling the funny looking demon from the dump. He put his arm around Anya.

"I think it might be best to turn in for the night," Giles finally said.

"Yeah, the troops are getting restless," Buffy agreed.

The clock said it was almost two in the morning. Gosh, how the time flied when there was research to be done, or came to a grinding crawl. Willow yawned as she sleepily looked over towards her girlfriend. Tara was just as tired as the rest of them, but still continued on with the research. How sweet was that, Willow thought. The ever diligent and helpful Tara, just one more reason she adored her so much.

"Well, if you don't require our help anymore I'll take Xander home."

Anya stood up and asked Xander, "I hate to skip a night, but we can have sex in the morning, right?"

Xander blushed slightly, but was getting used to this by now. With a dopey grin he rose and kissed her, "Sure."

"Good night, guys," Buffy said as they walked out of the store.

"Night Buff," She heard Xander call back.

"You might as well leave too, we're not getting anywhere tonight," Buffy told Willow and Tara. 

"Are you sure?" Willow asked helpfully. In all seriousness though, she was ready to go back to the dorm she shared with Tara.

"Go."

A small laugh and some coercion filled Buffy's voice.

"We're gone." Willow rose and started to follow Tara out the door.

"What about him, though?" She pointed to the sleeping William. He had begun the night perusing the stacks of books with the others, but with the first glance at a demon in the pictures he had complained of feeling faint. Then he had spent all night writing something of which no one else had seen.

"I'll take him back to my place," Buffy replied casually.

"Are you sure?" Giles asked. Only a few hours ago she had complained of being stuck to watch him, and now she was offering to let him sleep at her house. 

"Yeah. I mean, its not like I'm worried he's going to bite me anymore."

"Well," He paused, not exactly liking this arrangement himself, "If you're sure."

"I am." Buffy nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Buffy."

"Bye, Will. Bye Tara."

Buffy reclined in her chair. "I still can't believe he doesn't remember anything."

"Well, he was changed into a human by different means, so we have no way of knowing if he'll ever remember anything from the past."

She sighed, "A part of me doesn't want him to remember, Giles. I mean, he's not a vampire anymore, so what's the point?"

"Perhaps there is no point to this," Giles gently replied.

"No I think there is. There has to be."

"Well, at any rate, you should get some rest. We'll reconvene here tomorrow."

"Right."

She nodded. Giles left and Buffy was alone with William. She smirked and pulled the piece of paper he had been writing on out from under his sleeping hunched over form that rested on the table. What exactly does the great William the Bloody write about? The paper had tons of crossed out words and scribbles on it, obviously the work of someone who was not pleased with the final result.

"My heart" It began. "expands." Crossed out. "Opens" Crossed out. "unfolds." It seemed he liked the way that sounded, because he had kept that line. "'Tis grown a bulge," No, that's not right, the inner poet had scribbled, "tis grown and enlarged." Ah, yes, that was better.

William raised his head, suddenly waking up. Buffy let the poem drop from her hands embarrassed. He looked at her flushing with color.

"You write poetry?" She was confounded.

"When the muse strikes," He nodded and folded up the poem tucking it into a pocket.

"Oh."

He looked up at Buffy, but he seemed to be looking far away, into the past. "It was the last thing I recall about the night before I awoke here."

It must be so hard for him, Buffy sat silently, everything he knew and loved is in the past. Dead. By him. And sooner or later he was going to know that.

"Well, we should get home, come on."

She stood, as did William. He held out his arm for her, and she wrapped hers around in. Arm and arm they started to walk back to the Summers' house.

Spike discarded of the burnt up cigarette into the bushes and pushed the front door open. It was his last stop for the night, something he had been waiting to do for ages. The lights were out and the house was dark. He heard someone on the stairs, and flicked on the lights. It was Dawn, not the slayer. She had woken up and decided to get a late night snack.

"Spike," She saw him and asked innocently, "What are you doing here? You're probably looking for my sister, right? Well, Buffy's not home yet."

He closed the front door swiftly, "Well, we're just going to have to find something to occupy us 'til she gets home, then." His face morphed into it's vampire visage. 


	4. By Robyn Leyser

"Ya right whatever." Dawn said, as she continued down the stairs, safe in the knowledge that Spike couldn't hurt her. 

"Oh good, make this easy on me." 

Spike rolled his eyes and then grabbed her as she stepped off the last stair. He pulled her around roughly and pushed her hair out of the way, leaning toward her neck. Dawn suddenly realized that Spike wasn't experiencing any pain and let out a blood-curdling shriek. She fought against him, kicking and wiggling, trying to do some of the moves she had seen Buffy do in the past. Joyce suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs.

"What on Earth..." she stopped dead as she saw Dawn struggling in Spikes arms. "Spike, what are you doing?"

Just as he was going to bite down, Spike lifted his head, "I think that would be obvious, Joyce. I am going to kill little Dawny here, and then, I am going to kill you." 

While Spike was distracted by her mother, Dawn used all of her might to pull an arm free. She then jabbed backwards with all her strength and elbowed Spike in the stomach. He was so surprised that he released his grip for just a second and she flew up the stairs to her mother. Joyce gathered her in and the two of them raced into Joyce's bedroom and locked the door. Spike came pounding up the stairs after them and started kicking at the door. Dawn slid across her mother's bed and quickly dialed the phone.

"Mr. Giles, it's Dawn. Is Buffy there? Well Spike is here, he can bite again, and he is about to kill me and mom."

"But, but I just saw Spike, and he was human..."

"Human? Nu-uh, not unless humans have fangs. Help!"

Dawn screamed and dropped the phone as Spike kicked the door in. Dawn screamed again... Buffy and William were approaching her house when she heard Dawn scream. 

"Wait here!" She ordered him as she ran up to the house and through the front door.

"Dawn? Mom?" She yelled.

"Buffy!!!" 

She heard her mother and sister shriek! Buffy ran up the stairs and to her mother's bedroom. She came bursting through the broken door to see her sister and her mother up against the wall and what looked like Spike from the back approaching them.

"Spike?" Buffy said confusion evident in her voice.

Spike spun around, "Slayer. I've been waiting for you." 

Buffy didn't stop to ask questions, she just hit out with her fist, punching Spike in the nose. 

"Every bloody time..." he muttered as he was hit again.

This time he grabbed her arm as it pulled back and twisted it so that her back was to him. Buffy leaned over and threw Spike over her head.

"Mom, Dawn, get out of here, find Giles!" 

Dawn and Joyce slipped around the fighting Slayer and vampire and flew down the stairs. Buffy and Spike continued to fight. Several times Spike had Buffy in position to bite her but each time she maneuvered out of his reach. She finally took him by his backside and his collar and threw him through the bedroom window. He landed with a grunt and stood up. 

"Next time, Slayer, next time I will get you." 

He ran off into the night. William was still standing out under the tree in Buffy's front yard. Joyce and Dawn stopped short as they spotted him.

"Spike?" Joyce said, confused.

"Pardon me? No, my name is William, madam...miss." 

He replied, nodding to Dawn. Just then Buffy came flying out of the house behind them; stopping short when she saw that William was still there. Just then Giles pulled up in his little red car, tires squealing.

"What is going on?"

"That, Giles, seems to be the question of the hour. We need to call the gang back together, no matter how late it is. Something very strange is going on."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Surprise surprise..." 


	5. By Caroline Migneault

Spike walked through the grave-yard, high on the blood of the couple he had just killed, their pathetic cries for mercy and delightfully bloody deaths had made up for some of the indignation he had felt to be bested once again by that infernal Slayer. Why did it suddenly seem so new again, like it had been years since he had tasted fresh, warm blood and felt the joy of the kill? He made his way into his crypt and noticed the stash of empty liquor bottles by the door. Maybe he had been on a drinking binge of a more alcoholic nature and had been passed out for a day or so, would explain the feeling that he had not fed for an eternity, also might account for the strange gaps in his memory.

"I must have really tied one on" muttered Spike "Time to kill the bitch good and proper, then get out of this pathetic excuse for a town."

He was feeling meaner and nastier by the moment. It made him want to hurt somebody, torture them until they screamed in pain and…It made him long for Drusilla. Why exactly had they broken up? He distinctly remembered returning to her after his last drunken episode and making it clear to her with a hot poker and a branding iron exactly why they belonged together. What could have happened to destroy that delightful new chapter in their relationship that they had been forging? And why couldn't he remember? 

Meanwhile, Buffy had gathered everybody at her house. William was assisting Joyce in the kitchen, instructing her on the correct way to serve tea, while Dawn rather obviously eavesdropped around the corner. 

"You're sure Buffy," said Giles, "You saw two of them?"

"Definitely. Saw Spike, as we all know and loathe him, tearing out of here, and then William, cowering under the tree. Unless Spike is a speed, er, demon with the quick change of clothes and hair, we have two of them."

"How is that possible?" asked Xander

"Um…evil Spike double from the other dimension…?" suggested Willow, "Except, for Spike, his evil double would be, um, not so evil, because he's evil already."

"But he's human. His 'good' double would have led out his life and died half a century ago" said Giles "No, this is more complicated than that. I suspect that our answer might lie in investigating exactly what happened at the rubbish tip the other night. I'll start reading up on Toth."

He waved a book of demonology that he had brought with him. "Willow, some sort of history of Spike himself might prove beneficial. Anything that might help us unravel this situation." 

Willow dutifully charged up her laptop and began to hack in to the Council of Watchers official web-site ([www.COW.com)][1].

"Can I go stake Spike now?" asked Buffy, "Cause he's all not chipped and trying to kill my family."

William entered just then, balancing a tray of tea and Joyce's chocolate chip cookies. "Who is Spike?" he inquired politely, "And if he is causing you and your lovely mother any distress, perhaps you should notify the local authorities?"

"Local authorities wouldn't be much help with this guy, but thanks" said Buffy, feeling rather sorry for William, who was seemed so out of his place in her living room. He conducted himself like somebody in one of those boring Emma Thompson movies that Giles occasionally insisted on renting and then watching at her place because he had yet to purchase 'a video'. 

"How are you doing there?" asked Xander, somewhat kindly. It was difficult not to feel somewhat protective towards William, he was so the antithesis of Spike, and now, clothed in Giles' old suit and balancing a tea cup on one knee, rather endearing and pathetic all at the same time. 

"Still dreadfully flummoxed" sighed William "Try as I might, I can't seem to recall exactly how I came to be here. Last thing that comes to mind is that odd girl in the barn, and even that isn't very clear."

"She look like this?" asked Willow, pulling up a photo of Drusilla on the computer and showing it to William.

"Why yes, the very girl." he said, astonished that the device the young lady was manipulating could produce a photograph in this manner.

"She pursued me after I left the party…talked about…well, very little of what she said made much sense, but…" he trailed off as another memory hit him, an unfamiliar one "My mother!" he said sharply.

"What about her?" asked Anya, bored "Was she in the barn too?"

"No…I'm certain that I just recalled the manner in which she died…" William's lower lip shook a bit like he was fighting off tears "It feels so odd…like it's happening now, and yet happened so long ago."

Buffy exchanged a glance with Giles. Looked like William was finally getting some of his post turning memories back, and if her past experience with vampires was any indication, slaughtering their family members was usually the first rite of passage after their glorious 'change'. Tara quietly went and fetched the box of tissues from the kitchen and put them within the reach of William's trembling hand.

"What are you remembering, William?" asked Giles softly.

"She is crying…. she looks so much older than I remember her…alone, so alone in her bed, with nobody she loves there to hold her hand…" William stood up and walked away from them, his face pale. "She's dying…of consumption, and grief, that her child died before her. Me. She thinks I'm dead and wants to be with me…why would Mother think I was gone?"

"More to the point," muttered Buffy, "Why was Spike watching his mother die when he could help her along?"

"Shhhh" hushed Giles "It may well be imperative that he get back his memory if we are going to address our current situation."

William was silent, his eyes staring into space, but seeing another scene, his beloved mother, dying alone in that miserable hospital bed, her dear eyes so sunken and old, her usually rosy skin a deathly white…. Recalling himself walking into the room when all was quiet, and looking down at her as she slept, a dreadful sorrow and longing pounding against something cold and uncaring, a barrier within himself that he finally penetrated until he was able to blurt out her name and her eyes shot open and met his. "William!"

"Mother, I'm here."

"I've so longed to see you," her smile had suddenly lit up her face as her eyes met his, "Am I dead now too?"

"Not yet," he had replied "I've come to tell you that it's alright, that I'm waiting for you and we will be together in Heaven…that you can let go now."

Her face was suddenly so relieved, he could almost hear her heart beat slowing as she relaxed. 

"They told me your grave had been tampered with, that you had been stolen by demons and were a cursed creature…I couldn't bear it William…couldn't bear to think that I would never be with you again"

And he had taken her in his arms and reassured her that their souls would be reunited in Paradise, and she had smiled, and died peacefully looking into the face of her son.

As William slowly told this story, he was overcome with the intense emotion he had felt that night. Tara, Joyce, and even Buffy fought back tears of their own as they listened.

"What is your next memory after the death of your mother?" prompted Giles gently.

"Oh…I see that strange girl."

"Drusilla"

"Yes, that's her name. I see her a lot, and only her…she consumes me…there is nothing but her…and then nothing" William thought hard, but it was like a black mass surrounded his memories, and no matter how he prodded at it, it was impenetrable. "No, there's nothing…until you, Miss Buffy."

"Me?" Buffy widened her eyes.

"I see you…your face coming out of the dark. That's all….I, I'm feeling rather overcome. I think I might like to retire."

He dashed up the stairs with Joyce following. She found him sitting sadly on the edge of the bed they had made up for him. "You must have loved your mother a lot" she said, feeling very maternal herself towards him. 

"Oh yes, very much" William buried his face in his hands. It all felt like it had happened minutes ago, and the loss was overwhelming. "I don't understand any of this," he said quietly, and then, very plaintively: "I want to go home."

"Jeez," said Xander, "What the heck do you make of that?"

"I'm really not quite sure" said Giles, thoughtfully "Poor chap, this must be terrible confusing for him."

"Found something!" chirped Willow "Somebody actually wrote their thesis on Spike and posted it on the web-site. William's mother died in 1893, 13 years after him, so he had been a vampire for a while before she died. Wild that he cared enough to comfort her like that"

"Yeah, wild" said Buffy "What do you have on the demon, Giles?"

"Nothing as of yet. Willow, perhaps you can…"

"Still reading Spike's bio…really interesting stuff…hey, he even has a prophecy, something about being guardian to 'a key that will protect the world' … Council wants to keep him alive 'if at all possible' at least until the end of 2001 cause of this. Says he plays a huge part in saving the world."

"Wow, Spike, who knew?" quipped Xander.

"It's always the unlikely ones who have a prophecy and a mission," said Anya "Seen it a million times. Powers that be like to keep the bad guys guessing."

"Whatever." said Buffy "What about the demon with the glow stick?"

Giles looked up from his book. "I may have the answer here. The rod device, it's called a Ferula-gemina. It splits one person into half, distilling personality traits into two separate bodies. As near as I can tell Toth was attempting to split the Slayer into two different entities."

"Two Buffys." said Riley, as the author suddenly remembers he was still on the show at this point.

"Yes, one of them with all the qualities inherent in Buffy Summers. The other with everything that belongs to the Slayer alone: the strength and speed, the heritage. When it hit Spike, I think it separated him into his human qualities and his... not"

" So…Looks like William is the sweet kind half of the whole Spike."

"And the other half is running around killing people"

"Right."

"So I can kill Spike, and William gets to fulfil this prophecy thingee? Cool!" Buffy grabbed her coat.

"Not exactly…the two halves can't exist without the other. Kill the Spike half and the William half dies."

"Well…I'll admit to being kind of fond of William, but Spike's a killer, and what do I care about some key?" Buffy shrugged and began fiddling with Mr. Pointy. 

William was dreaming. In his mind he was pushing, always, against that dark curtain that seemed to prevent him from functioning, from making his own decisions, thinking his own thoughts. Every now and then though, he would push through. He saw her. The dark haired girl from the alley. His heart ached with love for her, and every time he felt that love, the curtain opened wider. 'My soul, so trapped inside this black chasm' he thought…and yet, still here. Then she was gone and there was only black again until something else was there, something pulsing and buzzing and causing great physical pain except when William took over the thinking. When William was allowed to burst through the black and take control, the pain subsided. Soon the dark thing was letting William do most of the controlling, because to let William think, feel and even covet the Slayer was preferable to the constant pain. The black entity was sleeping, and William was finally able to do and say what he pleased, after what seemed like a century of brief moments of emergence…

…And in Spike's dream, a few miles away in the cemetery, the opposite, he was recalling with disgust his utterly pathetic humanity when he heard of his human mother's illness, how something beyond his control had taken him to the place where she and other humans lay so unappetizingly pale in their beds, how this thing had caused him to say things to comfort her and wept –wept!- as she faded away in his arms. Flashes of light in his head that came ever so infrequently as the years passed, and then, when that chip was in his head, became less of a burden and more of an assistance. The unwelcome part of his mind that pushed its way into his dark anger showed him how at least to keep that Initiative tool from causing the pain, began to eat into the black and make him think before he acted, feel some empathy for those who once had been his food, recall and remember what it was like to breathe and have a heartbeat. 

Spike woke up violently with a shudder and searched for that gleaming, unforgivably weak part of him that he had kept hidden from Angelus (wouldn't he have laughed if he had seen Spike comfort his dying mother?), from that witch Darla (the cow had always looked down on him, like he was not worth her time)…but it was gone, no light, nothing but the blackness he had craved and wished for since he had first burst from his grave and into Dru's waiting arms. And realized, with a start, that he didn't feel anything when he thought of Dru now, that whatever had kept him with her and made her so important to him no longer existed. He smiled. Now he was finally in control.

  


   [1]: http://www.COW.com)/



	6. By Ben Church

Giles looked at Buffy sternly, who avoided his gaze. "Buffy," he said. "You cannot allow your personal grudge against Spike to take precedence over the well being of others. If Spike is to play an important role in saving the world..." he trailed off, knowing his point had been made.

"I think I speak for everyone," Riley put in. "When I say that I wouldn't mind if Spike were to suddenly leave this world."

"I'll go along with that." Xander agreed.

"Yep." Anya agreed.

"Still," Willow said. "We can't let him just go around hurting people can we?"

When everyone looked at her with their "Duh" faces, she blushed. "No of course not."

Then she perked up. "Riley, is there any chance you could get the initiative to re-chip him?"

Riley pulled a sour face. "Even if they listened to me, they're more likely to kill him. The Government isn't too keen on prophecies." 

Joyce came down at that moment, with Dawn in tow. "That poor young man," Joyce said quietly. "He's fast asleep, this ordeal's wearing him out." 

Giles sighed. "I'll look into the prophecy about Spike, it may give us some insight on what to do."

"In the meantime," Buffy said, standing. "If I have to bring Spike in alive, fine. But I'm not guaranteeing he'll be in one piece."

"Sounds like fun." Riley said, rising. Buffy started to protest, but he held up a hand. "I'm coming Buffy. He's killed two Slayers, and he's almost killed you several times. Mortal or not. I'm still back-up."

Buffy sighed. "Okay."

"I'll look into the whole, splitting people and putting them back together angle." Willow said.

"Xander," Buffy said. "You take William back to your place. In fact, Mom, Dawn, you go with them too. Please. I wouldn't put it past Spike to come back here."

"Oh." Anya said unhappily. "But Xander and me were-"

"Anya," Xander interrupted, an embarrassed smile on his face. "We've discussed this, remember?"

"Oh right." his girlfriend remembered. "No one wants to know." 

And so everyone left. Xander however found a problem. "Okay," he said to Joyce, Dawn and Anya. "William. Isn't in your room."

"Oh," Dawn said. "That's not good." 

Tara set the fifth book down on the table. She had gone back to her and willow's apartment to get some of the books she'd borrowed from the magic shop, and when she'd returned, everyone was gone. So she'd gone to the magic shop, and let herself in. All the Scoobys had a key. She decided to get a head start on the research. She still didn't quite feel like she was part of the group, and she wanted to make herself useful. And lo and behold, she thought she'd found the answer. The only way to get Spike and William back together was... The door opened. Which was odd because it was locked, and she hadn't heard a key in the door. Spike looked at the girl staring at him in shock. Had word traveled that fast? No, she was looking at her book, then back at him. What was the girl's name? Tara? That was it. Why was she looking at him like that?

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, striding forward. 

She backed up a step for every step he took forward. He couldn't help grinning. He loved this part. The fear. The helplessness. Careful, she was a witch, she might be able to do...something. Turn him into a toad or something. "Oh, n-no reason." Tara said, not sure what to do.

Spike was intrigued. "What's in your little book there?" he asked. "Don't tell me the Slayer wrote about me in her diary and you stole a look."

For some reason, he thought that thought may once have caused him to pause. But he didn't care at the moment. he wasn't hungry. He wasn't really bored. he was curious. Why not talk to the girl before he killed her. With luck he could do it right in front of the Slayer.

*****

William strode along the street, thinking. He'd been unable to sleep, and he hadn't wished to bother these people with his problems. And for some reason, some nagging bit of memory, he decided to sneak out. It was peculiar. When he thought of the strange girl in the barn, he felt an enormous stirring of emotion. But how could that be? he'd only seen her once. And what was it he felt? It wasn't quite what it had been with Cecily. It was...gratitude. That was it. And with that, came a flood of abstract information. she'd wanted him. Out of all the people she could have, she'd chosen him. She was the only woman, the only person aside from his mother that had ever treated him with respect. with affection. Treated him like he was worthwhile. Like he was attractive. He loved her for that. A part of his heart would always belong to her. But he still couldn't remember a thing about her. And this new girl, Miss Buffy. That brought on even more emotion. These thoughts were interrupted by a voice behind him. 

"The Most Beauteous and Radiant Glorificus has need of you." Two pairs of hands grabbed him. "A rather urgent need actually."


	7. By Kat aka Ilona

"So your name is William?" Glory asked.  
  
"Umm... yes, ma'am." William replied, trying not to look at the woman's rather reviling dress.  
  
"So, William. Will. Willy-boy. Do you know who I am?" she asked, twirling her hair.  
  
"No, I don't. Are you a friend of Miss Buffy?" he asked

  
Glory smiled. "Yes. Yes, me and Buffy are very good friends. But she `borrowed' my key!"   
  
***  
  
"We have to find him." Joyce said. "He doesn't know anything about this world."  
  
"Yeah," Anya laughed, "He's afraid of cars."  
  
Everyone gave her a look.  
  
"What? He IS!"  
  
"We still have to find him."  
  
***  
  
Tara sat on the floor in the magic shop. Spike sat next to   
her. As uncomfortable this was for her, it was much better then being vamp food.  
  
"I was just looking for some spells." she explained.  
  
"Oh, really, pet?" Spike asked, "What kind of spells?" he grabbed the book out of her hands and started reading.  
  
"Mind reading?" he laughed.  
  
Tara didn't say anything.  
  
"Did you do the spell already?" Spike asked grabbing her by the shoulders, "Can you read my mind?"  
  
"Uhh..." Tara wasn't sure what to say.  
  
"Tell me, before I rip your throat out." Spike threatened.  
  
"No, I didn't do the spell." Tara said finally, praying that he couldn't tell she was lying.  
  
`She's lying.' Spike thought to himself, `Nah, probably not. ' He let her go.  
  
"Your lucky I'm not really hungry, pet." Spike said, getting up. "Time to find the Slayer." he left the magic shop.  
  
"Oh, god." Tara said, remembering some of the things that Spike had thought, about killing Buffy. "I've got to warn her."  
  
***  
  
"Where do you think he could be?" Riley asked Buffy.  
  
"I don't know, probably killing somewhere." Buffy replied  
  
"Do you really think that he would kill someone? He has been helping us." Riley insisted  
  
"That was the chip." she said, "And all of the good Spike, if there was such thing, went into William. Spike is now all bad."  
  
"I guess you're right. We should find him, but he's not in his crypt." Riley agreed as they walked out into the cemetery. "Where should we look next."  
  
"I'm not sure, maybe the Bronze." Buffy said, just as the cell phone she had bought a few days ago started ringing.  
  
"Hello?" she answered it.  
  
***  
  
"Your key?" William asked, "Well, Miss Buffy seems like a very nice, honest person. I'm sure that she will give it back."  
  
"Hmm.... Maybe she will." Glory over walked to William and ran her hand through his hair, "Maybe she just needs a little encouragement."  
  
***  
  
"What's wrong?" Riley asked Buffy after she got off the phone.  
  
"That was Tara, Spike was in the magic shop." Buffy explained.  
  
"Oh, is she-"  
  
"She's fine. He said he was going to find me. I gotta find him first."  
  



	8. By JodithGrace

  
William backed away from Glory; his heart beating so fast he could hardly breathe. What was she doing? They had barely met and she had her hands upon his person in a most familiar manner. He looked at her painted face and scanty red dress...Surely he had fallen into the hands of...a woman of ill repute! He had heard of them, but had never actually seen one in person. Did such scarlet women exist even in   
this day and age? He looked with horror at her serving men, crusty deformed creatures in monkish habiliment who groveled before the young woman like she was a goddess. Somehow he knew, that despite her words, this woman was no friend of Miss Buffy's...and the key, what ever it was, was something that she must be kept apart from at all costs...Evil...That was the word he sought. This woman was evil.  
  
Suddenly William heard a voice inside his head...a voice with a strange accent, sounding weak and in pain. The voice said..."Protect the key."  
  
But what could he do? He was one man, and a weak one at that. And the key. He suspected that this was no ordinary brass key like the one he had to his Uncle's shop, but something strange and mystical, beyond his feeble understanding. Something...magic. Magic...That was it...He   
would lead her to the Magic shop, and Mr. Giles and Buffy would sort everything out. It wasn't much of a plan, but it was all he could manage.   
  
William was sure that he had stood there frozen for hours, but it was only seconds. Glory laughed at his confusion. "Whassamatter little man, am I making you all hot and bothered? Well, too bad for you I just don't have time right now to show you what hot and bothered REALLY is...Damn. I never get to have any fun! We'll just go get the key now, okay? You can just tell my bestest pal Buffy, to hand it over, and then we'll all be really good friends."  
  
Glory seemed to be working herself into a lather; her face was flushed and sweat was beading up on her forehead, though the room was very cool. William saw that her hands shook, and then started plucking at her hair, almost as if they had minds of their own. Was she ill; having some sort of a fit? Her servants rushed to her aid, as though from long habit. One clapped his hands and a door opened. William couldn't see clearly but it appeared that two more servants came in dragging a man in some kind of uniform...across the back of his greenish shirt words were written, but William couldn't read them. Even with William's poor eyesight it was obvious that he had been badly beaten and was shaking with fear. Glory practically leapt upon the man and grabbed his head with both hands, as though she were going to kiss him. William was petrified but moved as close as he dared so that he could bear witness to what was happening. Instead of kissing the man, Glory seemed to jab her fingers into his skull, though this was surely impossible. While light streamed between her fingers, her face lit up in a kind of ecstasy. William was transfixed by what he was witnessing. After several seconds, Glory withdrew her fingers, and smiled, all traces of tension gone from her face and body. The victim, alas, wasn't so lucky. He was twitching and muttering on the floor, like those poor devils in Bedlam. Up close, William could see that the words on his back proclaimed, "Pacific Gas."   
  
What had she done to him? What would she do to William if he didn't get her the key? "Whew...Dontcha just hate it when that happens? " Glory took William's hand and pulled him away from the agonized victim. He prayed not to faint with fear, and somehow found the strength to remain upright.  
  
"Okay, let's go while the going's good. Take me to my key." William only hoped that he remembered the way to the Magic Shop.  
  
*****  
  
Before heading for the Bronze Buffy and Riley checked out Willy's bar. It was empty except for a demon on the third stool from the left, who muttered something about chicken fingers and fled. Willy had tried to hide behind the bar when Buffy and Riley came in, but Buffy pulled him up by his hair. "Where's Spike!" Buffy demanded. "Geez..I don't know." Willy whined. "All I know is that he's got that   
chip out and all Hell's broke loose! I swear...If I knew where he was...I'd tell ya. He's scaring the hell outta me, and my customers! "  
  
Buffy and Riley headed for the Bronze. Outside the door, they came upon a grisly sight...The crumpled body of a young woman. Blonde. Her throat had been torn open.   
  
"Spike?" Riley asked grimly.  
  
"Spike!" Buffy agreed. "He's making no effort to hide his handiwork, so it's probably a trap. But we need to catch him, so I guess we take the bait."  
  
Stakes at the ready, Buffy and Riley entered the Bronze. Oblivious to the killer in their midst, the young people danced and drank and laughed and talked. Somewhere in the crowd there was a boy missing a date...wondering where she could have gone. But they had no time to think about his pain.. Somewhere Spike was lurking or killing, and they had to hurry.  
  
They decided to split up, with Buffy taking the balcony and Riley the main floor. They had their cel phones for communication. The balcony was packed with people, mostly in pairs, some leaning over the railing, some kissing in corners. The light was even dimmer up here and it was a perfect spot for a vampire in black to hide. Buffy concentrated her senses, trying to filter out the din from the band and the smells of perfume, pot and liquor. Her eyes focused through the haze looking for a familiar blond head. Suddenly, from behind a pillar, a boy fell to Buffy's feet. Dead. As kids gathered around him, Buffy caught a glimpse of Spike, slinking towards the stairs.   
  
She followed, not taking the time to phone Riley. The killing had caused a commotion and the kids on the balcony were starting to panic and run for the stairs...Buffy had to push her way through using her superior strength...Still the crowd was keeping her from Spike.   
  
Hurriedly she called Riley and told him that Spike was on his way down the stairs.   
  
Spike laughed as he saw the Slayer getting swallowed up by the crowd. "So near and yet so far, Slayer," he smirked.  
  
He sauntered down the stairs only to find an arm wrapped around his neck, strangling him. Bloody hell...he'd forgotten the sodding soldier boy! Riley was strong...stronger than Spike expected. He couldn't   
break free. Instantly Buffy was upon him, stake at the ready. He growled, and his face vamped out...He struggled to get away, but Riley's arm was like steel around his neck and Buffy held the stake to his heart. Spike smiled. If he had to be dusted, let it be the Slayer...a glorious death. But the Slayer didn't stake him...Instead she pressed the stake slightly into his chest, mere inches from his   
heart, but didn't press it home. She wanted to push it in...Spike could feel it...hell, he even WANTED it, but she only glared into his eyes while Riley handcuffed his hands behind him. Buffy pulled out the stake and punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground. Riley quickly bound Spike's feet with the strong cord he had liberated from the Initiative. Trussed, helpless and as angry as a rabid dog, Spike found himself slung over Riley's shoulder, and being hustled out of the Bronze, Buffy following close behind...calling   
Giles with the news and telling him to meet her with the gang at the magic shop.  
  
Buffy and Riley carried Spike towards the Magic shop with Spike screaming colorful cockney curses all the way.   
  
"Why didn't we bring a gag? " Buffy moaned, putting her hands over her ears.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, "said Riley, "It's rather an education. I can see I missed out, not being in the British army!"  
  
Unseen by Buffy, Riley or Spike a dark robed figure lurked in the darkness. He peered at the unlikely trio. Ah...The Slayer, at last!   
  
The Toth demon had been seeking her for days! It was too dark here in the street to aim his Ferula-gemina. He had missed horribly last time, but tonight there would be no mistakes. Tonight the Slayer would die. He followed the echoing curses towards the Magic Shop.  
  



	9. By Swirlyhead

"Hey! I've kept that bloody leather thing in mint condition for about thirty years...if you get a hole in it..."  
  
"You'll do what?"  
  
Spike bit his lip, drawing blood with anger. He'd only been at large for a few miserable days and the Slayer had already got him. Well, she'd got him, but she hadn't killed him.   
  
Why the hell hadn't she killed him?  
  
Soldier Boy's fingers dug into the vampire's arm. It was uncomfortable to say the least. He grinned. Maybe it was time to make the ponce a little uncomfortable. Spike spoke in a whispered voice, eyes on the petite blonde leading the way.  
  
"So, Riley...why hasn't your girlfriend done me in? Don't suppose she's got herself a little crush? Wouldn't blame her...it's happened before."  
  
The younger man's eyes were narrowed, and his mouth a thin line. Still he said nothing. Spike continued.  
  
"Yeah, the last Slayer I nearly got...she fancied me something rotten. Let me go instead of dusting me. Didn't have the heart to go try do her in again."  
  
He registered the look of mild surprise on Riley's face and timed the animated delivery of his final words perfectly.   
  
"So I broke both her legs and let the fledglings finish her off."  
  
******  
"Why do I have to be here?"  
  
The Watcher rubbed his forehead and snapped a reply.  
  
"I told you. Your mother's gone to the gallery, Buffy and Riley are looking for Spike, Anya, Tara, Willow and Xander are looking for William leaving me with the rapturously exquisite pleasure of looking after you. And attempting to find some way to reverse this spell."  
  
Dawn sighed, and started picking up various objects around the shop. She didn't really get what the whole problem was. Why didn't Buffy just kick Spike's ass, make him leave town, and let William stay? Although he was a bit wimpy, he was nicer than Spike.  
  
Well…sort of.  
  
Thud.  
  
Both heads turned to look at the door. A woman in a red dress held William roughly by the neck. When she spoke, perfectly manicured red nails tapped against William's skin. He looked frightened.  
  
"I'm getting bored. Very bored, very quickly. So tell me."  
  
She dug her fingers into his neck and pulled his face close to her own. Spat the words out.  
  
"Where's my Key?"  
  
Giles and Dawn exchanged puzzled looks. William wished he could exchange a look with someone, anyone but her. She scared him, and although many things did scare him, she scared him more than anything. He wished Miss Buffy were here.  
  
"One last time, little man. Where is it?"  
_______  
  
  
The Toth Demon laughed inwardly. This was going to be too easy. Vampire was all trussed up; the Slayer was an easy target. He wasn't concerned about the human.  
  
Aiming carefully, he inhaled the Slayer's scent. Sweet and vanilla.   
  
Spike was silent now. Slung over the soldier's shoulder, he made his body go limp. The ground was wet, puddle after endless puddle. He would have once seen his reflection in the water. Something gnawed at the edge of his mind. Then it dawned on him.  
  
At some point in his vampiric life, he had wanted to see his reflection.  
  
Vampires, as a rule, don't miss their reflections. Even the vain ones, because they automatically assume that they look gorgeous. He didn't want to see it now…but he used to. Badly.  
  
Staring at the water, he saw something. Strained his eyes, tried to see if somehow that was the face he'd forgotten staring back. It came again. He looked up slowly.  
  
"Riley?"  
  
"What is it now?"  
  
"Don't go and wet your knickers…but something's following us."  
  
To his credit, the boy didn't shout out or turn around or slow down. He just kept walking, and called out to the Slayer.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"What?" She sounded distracted, and Spike was surprised she wasn't gloating over his capture. Surprised and the smallest bit hurt.  
  
"Um…Spike's getting a little heavy. Could you help some?"  
  
She sighed, and rolled her eyes. "Sure."  
  
As soon as she reached his side, Riley whispered in her ear.  
  
"We're being followed."  
  
Immediate attention.  
  
"By who? Or what?"  
  
"I have no idea. He saw it."  
  
Spike scrunched up his face indignantly.  
  
"I have got a name, you know!"  
  
"Quiet! What did you see?"  
  
"Just some…some thing."  
  
And the something came barreling out of the shadows, yelling in a foreign language, firing at the Slayer with a large sort of gun. He fell to the floor and everything went black.  
  
* * * *   
  
"Whoever you are, put him down and get out of here."  
  
Giles had a crossbow aimed at her heart. His hand shook ever so slightly, through concern for both William and Dawn. This woman was obviously mad, and probably supernatural…still, even supernatural beings were scared of something. Death.  
  
She laughed. "Whatcha gonna do? Shoot me or something?"  
  
William started to choke as her grip tightened. So he shot her.  
  
* * * *  
  
The thing ran straight at Riley, knocking both him and Spike to the floor. She had no time for concern, only action. Moving swiftly, Buffy jumped straight over the thing's head.   
  
Recognized it as the Toth demon.  
  
"Oh great. Just what we need."  
  
It carried a large metal tube that reminded her of a gun. And it was shooting at her.  
  
"Even better. Two Buffys. Much nicer than two Spikes."  
  
She aimed a kick at the demon's midriff. It caught her foot and held her upside down. As she struggled, the Slayer grabbed a stake from the ground that had fallen from her coat. She pushed it into the demon's keg. It howled in pain and dropped her hard. She rolled near the unconscious vampire, and saw his eyes flicker.  
  
"Spike, get up and help. Spike!"  
  
The demon grabbed her by the throat and squeezed hard. She was choking, seeing flashing lights, blue and red.  
  
Riley stood up shakily. Drew his gun. Shot it.  
  
* * * *  
She calmly pulled the crossbow bolt from her heart and looked in disgust at the ragged hole.  
  
"So. You ruined my dress. My brand new dress."  
  
William's hands were clawing wildly at the air, and Dawn was staring open mouthed. Giles remembered the prophecy and ran at the woman in red. She was knocked backwards with the force and lost her grip on William.  
  
He fell to the floor gasping for air.  
  
* * * *   
  
The demon staggered backwards, dropping the Slayer. She fell to the floor, gasping for air.  
  
Smiled at Riley, then saw Spike standing behind him.  
  
* * * *  
  
  
Glory frowned, annoyed.  
  
"Look. You can't kill me just like that. Where's the fun? Anyhow, I really need that Key."  
  
Giles stood protectively in front of William and Dawn.  
  
* * * *  
  
She saw his arms rise slowly to Riley's neck, and screamed.  
  
"No!"  
  
Then the demon leapt over her head and scratched at Riley's neck. Or where his neck would have been if Spike's hands weren't clasped around it. She jumped to her feet and grabbed a long sword tied to the demon's back. It turned around, puzzled.  
  
"Guess who?"  
  
With one stroke she lopped its head off and stuck the sword into the ground. A huge gash on her left arm made itself noticed. Spike let go of Riley's neck, and she watched her boyfriend slump to the floor, lifeless. Everything suddenly seemed to slow down. It was like being inside a red bubble.  
  
He started to walk towards her, hand outstretched.  
  
Like he wanted her to dance.  
  
* * * *  
"I need the Key, but it obviously isn't here. Tell the Slayer the next time we meet, someone dies."  
  
The Watcher frowned.  
  
"Aren't you…er…going to fight? Try and kill us?"  
  
She scrunched up her nose.  
  
"Nah. Too easy. Anyway…that one's nearly dead. Much longer without his other half and he'll just fade right away."  
  
And with that, she left. Dawn helped William stand up, and Giles just stared.  
  
Not only had the woman been immensely strong, she had known of the Slayer, mentioned this same Key Spike was destined to protect and had entirely dismissed them all as weaklings.   
  
He felt small.  
  
"Um...excuse me, kind sir.."  
  
He turned and saw William rubbing the bruises on his neck gingerly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I…I don't mean to impose, but the lady said something about my other half? Whom may she be referring to?"  
  
Giles sighed.  
  
"It doesn't matter. We just need to find Buffy."  
  
"Miss Buffy?"  
  
The younger man's face lightened, and Giles felt awful at having to return him to Spike. In a way it felt like betrayal. No. It felt exactly like kicking a small puppy.  
  
The door burst open again and all three of them jumped.  
  
"It's us, we didn't find him…what happened?"  
  
Xander's eyes widened at the marks on the former vampire's neck, and Giles grabbed his coat.  
  
"To cut a long story short, we have to get to Buffy. Now."  
  
* * * *  
  
He wasn't really sure quite what he was doing. It seemed like the right thing to do…once. They should dance, first. Now all he wanted to do was kill her.  
  
She couldn't move, like being stuck in treacle. Even though she wanted to hit him and cry and scream and kill him, she couldn't. Felt ice cold finger wrap around her writs, pull her towards him  
  
* * * *  
  
William wasn't at all sure what was going on. All he knew was that he wasn't very fit, and it was hard to keep up with the others. They were all running, yelling instructions, directions. It was all very confusing.  
  
"May I…inquire…as to where…we are…going?"  
  
No one answered. He followed their footsteps.  
  
* * * *  
Ballerina twirls.  
  
Pretty dresses and hair all in a bun, the ballerina twirled towards him. Twirled and swirled and lay in his arms, strong and fragile at once.  
  
She lay in his arms, head to one side, and didn't even struggle. Must have been a few hours, they stood like that. Seemed like forever, and she could wait there forever.  
  
This was the dance.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Spike! Get away from her, or I'll shoot!"  
  
Giles voice was shaking with panic. The others formed a semi-circle around the vampire and Slayer, watching. Waiting for him to drop her. Waiting for her to push him away.  
  
There should have been some dramatic overture, Beethoven or Bach. Instead there was the sound of traffic.  
  
No one moved. Until him.  
  
He didn't understand. Finally he understood that. Throughout this entire thing he had known nothing. The only memory was that of her face, Cecily's face. And Miss Buffy. She was always there. Everything came back to her, and this man wanted to kill her.  
  
That wasn't a possibility.  
* * * *  
  
Something grabbed his arm, stopped the slow descent of fangs to neck. With a growl he whirled around and saw his reflection.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
It was undeniably him. Human. Before this had happened. And for the slightest sliver of time, he thought perhaps this was a mirror and it was a time of innocence. Before he had killed and maimed and tortured. The scars were the same, the face and the body and the voice…save for the eyes. He was over a hundred years old. Those eyes were young.  
  
"You…you're me."  
  
"Well mate…that seems about right. Can't have two of me walking around can we?"  
  
"I suppose, sir, that should be true."  
  
"So I'll kill you."  
  
"No."  
  
This voice was new. It was new and old at the same time, spoken from the human's lips. Sounded like him, anyway.  
  
"No. You can't kill me, Spike. However hard you try, you just aren't strong enough. You want me."  
  
As the two circled Buffy, Willow signaled to the others to light their candles. They started to move into the shape of a pentagram.  
  
"You want me. You need me."  
  
"Look, what the hell's going on?"  
  
"Every time you felt something? That was me. Every time you fell in love, or admired a beautiful painting, read poetry, every single time you fought the Slayer, I was there. You know why?"   
  
And William leaned close, whispered softly, for Spike's ear alone.  
  
"Because I am you."  
  
"Let the spell be ended."  
  
It was.  
  
* * * *  
  
Three Days Later  
  
Buffy curled up on the bed with a magazine. Her back still ached from the fight with the Toth demon. Asides from that, she was okay. Riley had been complaining about the bruises on his neck, where Spike had tried to strangle him. Luckily, he'd blacked out before the job was finished.  
  
She turned the page. Dresses.  
  
It had been a blur, really. She couldn't remember anything after Riley had fallen. Xander had told her that the vampire nearly drained her…until William stepped in.  
  
Next page. Make up.  
  
William. She missed him, a little. He'd just been so…well, so completely different to Spike. It had been strange to think that such a person existed within Spike. She'd known him for a long time, and there had never been any sign of…  
  
Okay. There had. Spike felt things. And it was slightly reassuring to know that William was inside there, somewhere. Because as long as William was there, he wouldn't let her die. She knew that now, at least.  
  
"Slayer? Can I come in?"  
  
"Oh. No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Why not. Reason one, he wasn't a friend. Or a foe, really. Reason two, he'd tried to kill her. Too many times to count, but once very recently. The vampire part, anyway. Reason three, she didn't trust him. Reason four, she didn't like him. Reason five…she was just a little scared. He'd made her forget herself. That hadn't been a part of the spell, and it hadn't been concussion or anything like that. It had been him.  
  
"Because I'm busy."  
  
Next page. Celebrities.  
  
His voice became dangerously low, and she thought she heard a slight grinding of teeth.  
  
"All right then. You're busy. I'll tell you from out here. I'm here to…."  
  
Internal struggle.  
  
"To…tell you that I…um…"  
  
Sorry?  
  
"That I'm sorry."  
  
She sat up, and listened harder.  
  
"Because I nearly killed you and went on a wild rampage and drank up a load of people who were actually bloody tasty and to tell you the truth I wanted to kill you just not like that because it seemed a bit tacky and I remember the bit about holding the door for you like a prat and you don't have to worry 'cus it isn't going to happen ever again but I was wondering if you wanted to go and get some ice cream because I liked the raspberry flavour and I also wanted to say thank you for being nice to me when half of me was a wimpy little human."  
  
There was a long silence.   
  
"You want to take me for ice cream?"  
  
"What? I didn't say that. You're out of your mind, Slayer. Why the hell would I take you out for anything?"  
  
The door opened and she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Must have misheard. Anyway. You should be going."  
  
"That's it? I just said I was sorry!"  
  
She shrugged and shut the door. He turned away, exasperated, and started to walk back home. To the graveyard. At the edge of hearing the door creaked open the smallest crack, and he thought, very faintly, he heard a voice.  
  
"Riley's out of action, thanks so not very much to you…so I'm patrolling alone tonight. I might pass by the ice cream place. And because you obviously can't hear this, I'll come and beat up on you a little in your tomb because I'm still angry. So I hope you're there."  
  
And very faintly she heard six words.  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
  



End file.
